


Cat from hell

by tveckling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a cat, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Markus has an enemy, Post-Game(s), Smokey the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Connor has to work late and asks Markus to feed his cat. Markus is unable to say no to Connor, no matter how badly he wants to. And he wants to.





	Cat from hell

Surprisingly enough Markus had grown to like Connor’s murder apartment. No matter how hard he tried he could not forget the bodies that had used to inhabit the space, but at least every trace of blood had been wiped away so that not even an investigative android of Connor’s capability could see them—or that was what Connor said, anyhow. Still, if he hadn't been so busy with all the politics of leading the android-human peace talks Markus would have done more to convince Connor to find a better place to live, with a less horrid history. Sure, it was very cheap and had a nice view, and sure, just because someone had been murdered there didn't mean it was worse than any other place, and sure, if he really thought about it Markus had to admit that in a city like Detroit there were probably more living spaces with awful history than not. But, still. 

He had to admit, though, that after a year in Connor’s care the place was meticulous, and after Markus’ intervention it had become cozy. With all the times he has found himself there, all the time he had spent in Connor’s company, it was beginning to feel like home. Like Carl’s house had once been. But a new life gave new possibilities, and walking through the door to see Connor smile at him filled him with badly needed warmth and peace. 

If only the damn cat hadn't been there Markus would have considered it his sanctuary. 

Connor might insist that Smokey was a friendly, calm, and even cuddly, cat, but Markus knew better. He had looked into those cold green eyes, seen a creature for whom there existed no mercy. And he knew, he  _ knew _ , that the cat was hostile to him, had seen it time and time again when it kept coming between Connor and him. Why else would it scratch relentlessly at the closed door when Markus tried to have sex with Connor? Why else would it screech nonstop until Connor—with the fond smile that Markus loved but that drove him crazy in situations like these—went and opened the door, thereby eliminating any chance of intercourse? Sauntering up to Connor to be picked up, all the while maintaining eye contact with Markus. 

The cat was currently at the top of Markus’ most hated list. 

So the fact that he was standing inside of Connor’s apartment, looking for a trace of the damn creature, was less than pleasing. He had had a relatively easy day, with only a couple meetings, so when Connor called him he answered in a bright mood, which soon fell. Connor and Hank had ended up on a stakeout, he explained, which would likely last until the next morning, and he was worried about Smokey being alone and without food. Markus did have a key to the apartment, after all, and except for Connor and Hank Markus was the one Smokey was the most familiar with, so could he please look after him, just this time? 

Protests meant nothing against Connor, same with true or made up excuses, and before he knew it Markus had agreed to watch the cat. How exactly that had happened he still wasn't sure about, but in the end he could only blame himself for falling into Connor’s many verbal traps. The man was too good at making others do what he wanted, though, and the whole way to the apartment Markus had thought about what favors Connor would be owing him for this. There would be more than one, that was for certain. 

He wouldn't be able to claim those favors if he couldn't find the cat, however, and with a sigh and an unwillingness he only felt when dealing with Leo Markus removed his coat and got to work with locating the beast. 

An hour later he was still looking, creeping closer to the end of his patience with every second passing. How could a creature the size of a small table just disappear? It was getting late, past the time Smokey was supposed to get his evening food, and Markus was getting desperate. He wanted to do this, he wanted to show Connor that he could trust him with anything and everything; instead he was panicking, getting more and more sure that with his very presence he had somehow made Smokey disappear. No matter what Markus might feel about that—no matter how much he dreams of it—Connor would be devastated, and Markus would never forgive himself for causing his lover pain. 

So he swallowed his pride and did the only thing he could think of: opened a line to Connor. 

_ -Hello, Markus. Is everything going alright?- _

_ -Not exactly.- _ It really grated to admit, but Markus was at his wits end.  _ -I can't seem to find Smokey, even though I have searched through the whole place.- _

To his surprise Connor chuckled.  _ -He does that sometimes when he doesn't want to be disturbed. All you have to do to lure him out is prepare his food; I assure you that you will find him at your side quickly enough.- _

_ -I see. I'll do that then, and let you know how it goes.- _

Markus felt warmth from Connor’s side and he could easily imagine the small smile Connor surely wore. He longed to kiss it.  _ -That sounds good. I doubt anything will happen here, and Hank complains when I make small talk.- _

Markus had to laugh at that, having experienced Connor’s tries at small talk himself. If he was Hank he would probably also complain.  _ -I’ll talk to you later. Take care of yourself.- _

_ -You too. Give Smokey a belly rub from me.- _

Markus very much doubted Smokey would let him that close, no matter what sort of food he had, so he made a noncommittal sound before closing the link again. Closing the call meant having to return to dealing with the little beast hiding somewhere, probably watching him, and for a moment he wanted to call Connor again and tell him he couldn't do this. Pretend an emergency had happened. Fake an accident. Tell him North had killed someone and needed someone to bail her out. Anything that would get him out of what lay before him. The moment passed, however, and as he walked into the kitchen Markus cursed himself for not being able to even stand the thought of disappointing Connor. 

He knew as well as Connor where everything was and it only took a moment to fill Smokey’s bowl with that nausea inducing wet food. Markus has never enjoyed the smell or look of it, but he's seen the clear signs that it fits Smokey's palate perfectly. Or rather, he has seen the before and the after; a full bowl and a spotless bowl.    
  
He barely had time to put down the dish on the floor spot designated for Smokey before a push against his leg almost made him fall over. In the last moment he managed to turn the fall into just stumbling backwards several steps. Smokey only looked back at him unimpressed for a moment before digging into his food.

Markus stared at the big cat, fascinated in spite of himself at the speed with which the food disappeared. He barely managed to catch any bits going into Smokey's mouth, but even so he could clearly tell it disappeared. Internally he started keeping a timer, watched as the seconds ticked by. Some part of him was disgusted, another part impressed, when Smokey sniffed at the bowl for the last time to make sure there was nothing left. It had taken 107 seconds. A little over one and a half minute, to make the bowl spotless. 

Distracted as he was by the performance Markus didnt move out of the way fast enough as Smokey sauntered towards him. He didn't even get a hiss as warning before the cat swiped at him with his claws out; Markus was sure that hadn't he managed to dodge his pants would have had long open gashes in them.    
  
By the time he looked into the living room Smokey had disappeared. Again. Good riddance, Markus thought with not a small amount of relief.

There wasn't much out in the kitchen, but he cleaned it all up anyway. Connor always notices when he did, and the look he would give Markus always made his knees go weak. Plus, he just enjoyed it. Cleaning up made him feel like he was back with Carl, and despite the accompanying flash of grief it had become much more of a comfortable sensation.    
  
When the kitchen was spotless Markus walked out to where he had left his bag by the door, removing a small pile of papers. Connor hadn't asked him to but of course Markus would stay until he came back. He had work, sure, but he might as well do it in Connor's living room rather than in his own office. Connor's couch was actually more comfortable to sit in.

With a furtive glance around, making sure he couldn't see any evil eyes staring at him, Markus placed his work on the coffee table and sat down, then got to work. Most of it were just things he was supposed to skim and then sign, but Markus always took his time to carefully read every part of every document that ended up in front of him. More than once he had found things that, while often minor, were enough to make him send it back to be changed.    
  
It was quiet and peaceful in the apartment, and at the back of his head Markus kept noticing the smell of  _ Connor _ . It made his chest warm and content, and he became fully engrossed in his work before long. He didn't even spare any spare focus to think about his recurring thoughts of asking Connor to move together.

Then,  _ something _ that made Markus lift his head. What it was he didn't know. Not until something hit his head and smashed it into the table in front of him.

As soon as the pressure came it disappeared, and Markus jerked his head up to see Smokey on the other end if the table, looking right at him. Laughing at him. Then it dashed away.    
  
Markus pushed himself up from the couch and tries to follow, but even with his reaction and speed he isn't fast enough to catch up to a cat, he found with quickly growing frustration. He followed Smokey to the right corner end of the room, but after that he- just lost the track. He couldn't hear or see anything moving, no matter how he concentrated.

Not until he heard a loud crash, and he turned on his heel and rushed to the front door. There wasn't any cat from hell there, but there was a turned over coat hanger. Muttering to himself Markus bent down and picked it up, hanging back his and Connor's outerwear with care and dusting them all off.    
  
Then he heard a suspicious sound and turned around again.    
  
Smokey was on the table. On top of his papers. With what looked like almost half of the documents, ripped in half, in his mouth.    
  
As Markus stared in incredulous silence Smokey spit out the papers, then stretched, spreading the remainders of the papers all over the table.

_ This was war. _

Markus looked under the overturned couch, grinning viciously at the pair of eyes that stared back at him. There was a constant hissing coming from the hellcat, but Markus had stopped caring about it a long time ago. Hissing didn't do anything; it was the claws and, especially, the teeth that he had to look out for. And with the thick coat protecting his torso and gloves covering his hands he didn't have to worry about either of those things.    
  
It had been a trip, that was for sure, but now,  _ finally _ , he had the cat cornered. He had made sure the other end of the couch was impenetrable; the only way out now was through him. After all this time it would finally come to an end. He would have won.    
  
"Markus? What... what happened here?"

Markus froze and turned his head around. Connor stood inside the apartment, his jacket and shoes still on, the most confused expression on his face that Markus had ever seen. Which, now that Markus thought about it, was not strange. He didn't normally come back home to upturned furniture.    
  
"You're home early," Markus managed to say.

Connor nodded, still staring at Markus with his strange expression. "We had a break far earlier than expected, so Hank told me to go home."   
  
"I see."   
  
The two of them stared at each other.    
  
"Is that Smokey beneath the couch?"   
  
Markus blinked. Considered his options. "Yes."

“Did you chase Smokey there?”

Hesitation. “Yes?”

Connor looked around the ruined apartment. “Have you and Smokey done this?”

“... yes.”

“And I guess you were too busy to notice that I have been calling you?”

Markus blinked and looked at all the messages he had ignored in his chase, and, sure enough, there were several attempts from Connor to contact with him. “Oh. Con, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

“It's okay.”

Markus looked out from himself at Connor again and found his lover smiling, small but with that twist that betrayed his amusement. It also did well in twisting his stomach. 

“Move aside, please, Markus.” After Markus quickly did as asked Connor simply walked closer. “Smokey? Come here, boy.”

Immediately there was movement and with a slow reveal Smokey pulled himself out from beneath the couch. Without even glancing st Markus he trotted over to Connor, going up on his back legs and meowing demandingly. Connor chuckled as he, seemingly without any trouble, lifted the whole cat into his arms. Markus could hear a dense sound coming from the cat. Purring. 

The damn cat. 

“Have Markus been good and entertained you the whole evening?” Connor asked the cat in his arms. Markus got the feeling that, had he been any other person, Connor would have baby-talked at it. “Isn't that nice? I'm sure some treats would be nice, wouldn't it? Let's go find some for you.”

Awkwardly Markus stood still and watched as Connor walked into the kitchen, his full attention on Smokey. Was that maybe a sign that Markus should leave? But, no, he couldn't leave, not with Connor’s apartment looking like it did. He needed to fix it all first. Maybe he should do that while Connor was busy with Smokey, and then leave? If he was quick enough maybe Connor wouldn't notice, wouldn't come back out with a disappointed face and stern words about mistreating his cat. Markus understood that he had failed Connor, but he felt too weak at the moment to actually be faced with it. 

So he went to work, bending over the couch, but before he could do more than grab it Connor came right back out of the kitchen. Alone. 

“You don’t need to worry about that, just leave it be,” he said with a wave of his hand. He walked closer, still with that small smile, as Markus straightened. “We can put it all back together later. Right now I think there are more important things.”

Markus felt like hanging his head, but he forced himself to look right at Connor. “I understand if you're-"

“Thank you for today.” Connor only smiled at Markus’ clearly amusing face. “I know you and Smokey have your differences, so for you to come here and care for him the whole evening means a lot to me. Your play has done a lot of good too; he ate a couple of treats, then went right to sleep in his favorite pot.”

Markus opened, then closed, his mouth. Apparently he wasn't going to find himself an ex-lover. Apparently Connor was happy with him?

“Now, if you haven't spent all your energy chasing my cat around I would enjoy it a lot if you would join me in the bedroom. I am terribly bored and I have missed having intercourse with you.”

“I-" Markus found himself at a loss for words. This was really not going how he had thought it would. 

Connor’s smile disappeared and he looked at Markus with those big eyes that suddenly seemed far wetter than before. “Haven't you missed it?”

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, I have missed it. A lot!”

“Good.” The sad look fell away and a purely devious smirk formed instead. Markus stared as Connor took his hand, pulling at him. Turning towards the bedroom door. 

Markus happily followed, safe in the knowledge that there would be no cat to disturb them now. He didn't know how the war would end, but at least he had won this battle. 


End file.
